Carta Con Destinatario
by Gabi C
Summary: "Querido Craig:" Oh cielos, ¿debería poner querido? ¿Y qué si suena desesperado? Olvídalo. "Craig: espero que te guste esta carta porque yo la hice, y bueno si no te gusta me vale un pepino." ¡Maldita sea! No puedo poner eso- dios, dios, dios, esto es demasiada presión. Creek. Tweek es mujer.


¿Cómo es que la gente puede enamorarse con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo soportan los dolores de estómago y los ataques de ansiedad? ¿Cómo hacen para ignorar la constante punzada en sus corazones?

El amor no era como los libros lo describían, _en lo absoluto_.

Es más, Tweek cree firmemente que las personas no deberían enamorarse, de esa forma nadie sufriría por corazones rotos ¿verdad? Es completamente lógico.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, en medio de la cafetería con su corazón tratando de hacer un acto escapista de su pecho y sus palmas sudorosas. Su garganta completamente seca, como si hubiera tragado arena para gatos, y un pitido agudo resonando en sus oídos. _Miedo_.

Entre sus pequeños dedos tambaleantes sujetaba una carta casera. Había pasado toda la tarde anterior haciéndola, doblando papel una y otra vez hasta lograr el sobre perfecto, decorándola cuidadosamente. Una carta de amor casera sonara algo cursi para algunos, pero Tweek sabía con certeza que cualquier cosa casera superaba de lejos los productos vendidos en los supermercados.

Eso y que el gobierno controlaba todo lo que se vendían en esos lugares, por supuesto.

Siente como la ansiedad amenaza con apoderarse de su cuerpo por completo y lo único que quiere hacer en ese momento es regresar corriendo a su casa, envolverse en su manta favorita y nunca más volver a salir de su cama. Pero no, ha llegado tan lejos y sería una pena arruinar todo su esfuerzo por unos cuantos nervios de último momento. Aparte y le había prometido a Topo que HOY sería el día en que finalmente crecía un par de ovarios (sus palabras, no las de ella).

Toma la mayor cantidad posible de aire y avanza con pasos casi seguros hacia cierta mesa en medio de la cafetería. Conforme se acerca algunos de los chicos sentados se voltean a verla, curiosos, confundidos, sorprendidos.

Pero Tweek esta muy ocupada pensando en las millones de cosas que pueden salir mal ¿Y que sí odiaba la carta? ¿Porqué no pudo elegir un lugar mas privado? ¡Todo el mundo la estaba mirando! ¿Y… que si la rechazaba?

Trata de suprimir sus pensamientos negativos mientras da los últimos pasos que la separan de la mesa. Token le sonríe amablemente, lo cual calman un poco sus nervios, pero al mismo tiempo Clyde le lanza esa mirada sugestiva que solo lograba incomodarla. Ignora a ambos en favor de mirar a Craig, la persona responsable por todo este lío.

Si antes tenía su media-curiosidad, ahora Tweek tenía la completa atención de Craig Tucker, quien la miraba aburrido pero con paciencia.

Él siempre fue paciente con sus excentricidades.

Cielos santo, esto era un tortura, Tweek no esta segura de lo que estaba pensaba cuando le hizo caso a Topo. A lo mejor y _no_ estaba pensando, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse. Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, empujó su carta casera en el pecho de Craig al mismo tiempo que gritaba claramente.

"¡¿Craig, irías al baile conmigo?!"

* * *

Siempre supe que no era "normal," al menos no según los estándares de mis compañeros. No estoy segura de cuando comenzó mi "cambio," pero si tuviera que elegir un año en especifico sería tercer grado. El mismo año que mis padres decidieron mudarse al pequeño pueblo montañés de South Park, y en el que decidí que sería un chico.

Aun recuerdo claramente cuando me encerré por dos horas enteras en el pequeño baño de visitas, y con mis tijeras de punta redonda me corte el cabello por completo. Podía ver como mi largo cabello rubio caía suavemente sobre mis hombros, rodando por mi ropa para terminar arremolinándose a mis pies. Mechón por mechón, fui cortando todo mi cabello- algo para nada sencillo debo añadir.

Mi papá solía bromear diciendo que parecía a rizos de oro, por lo que es comprensible suponer que él no estuvo contento con mi cambio de género en lo _absoluto_. Mi madre, por otro lado, estaba encantada. Insistía en que era una etapa natural por la que estaba pasando a mismo tiempo que corría a mi alrededor tomando fotos de mi nuevo look. No voy a mentir y decir que mis padres no pelearon sobre mi insistencia en ser chico, pero como mi abuela siempre decía "donde manda capitán no manda marinero" y mi mamá tuvo la ultima palabra en el asunto. A partir de ese momento nació Tweek, el hijo de los Tweaks.

Al inicio no hubieron muchas complicaciones, hacerse pasar por un chico era bastante fácil cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era cortar mi cabello de cuando en cuando. Pronto todo el mundo se refería a mí como _él_ y usando adjetivos terminados en _o_. Remplace mis muñecas por figuras de acción, y mis vestidos por jeans.

Todo iba perfecto, pero las cosas buenas nunca duran para siempre.

Tras dos años bajo mi nueva "identidad" tuve un encuentro espantoso con la realidad. De algún modo me veía envuelta en una _pelea_ y la idea me asustaba aún más que los duendes de la ropa interior. No era cualquier pelea, no tenía tanta suerte, era **la** pelea del año y con nadie menos que Craig Tucker.

Por un lado no quería tener que pelear y lastimarme –me consideraba pacifista- pero por el otro no quería ser conocida como una gran gallina.

No recuerdo mucho sobre lo que paso, gritos de mis compañeros, guantes de boxeo, nieve pegándose a mi cuerpo y los oscuros ojos agresivos de Craig. Como sea recuerdo _perfectamente_ lo que pasó tras el accidente.

Estábamos internados en la misma habitación- Craig y yo- no estoy segura de quien fue la grandiosa idea de ponernos juntos, pero ese no es el punto.

Era la hora de visita y yo esperaba pacientemente por que mi mami llegara con una taza de café, pero tan pronto vi a mi padre en lugar de ella supe que algo malo iba a pasar. Entró tranquilamente, abrazándome y dándome un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y consecuencias de mis actos, cuando sucedió.

"Bueno pequeña, espero que hayas entendido."

Me quede congelada, rogando porque Craig no haya escuchado nada pero ya era muy tarde, sus típicos ojos apáticos estaban dilatados por la sorpresa y sus delgados labios separados ligeramente.

"_Pequeña_… ¡¿Eres una chica?!"

Decidí no responder, optando por juguetear con las puntas de mi cabello mientras mi padre nos miraba extrañado. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Craig no volvió a hablar conmigo por el resto de la semana, de cuando en cuando lo encontraba mirándome confundido, pero al darse cuenta de mi mirada él regresaba a ver Red Racer. Fue la peor semana de mi vida, no me dejaba de preguntar ¿les diría a todos? ¡por supuesto que sí! ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿qué diría el resto? ¡tendría que dejar de ser hombre! Oh cielos, todo era demasiada presión.

Curiosamente no fue Craig quien contó mi secreto, al menos no lo hizo a apropósito. Fue un accidente, lo juro.

Era nuestro ultimo día internados y algunos de nuestros amigos habían venido a visitarnos con regalos. Butters me estaba por regalar un nuevo camión a control remoto, era rojo y brillante, y todo lo que yo quería.

Craig nos miró horrorizado por unos segundos antes de exclamar alarmado: "NO LE PUEDES REGALAR ESO, ¡ES UNA CHICA!"

**Silencio.**

Para cuando salimos del hospital ya era oficial: Tweek Tweak era en verdad una chica, que se había hecho pasar por hombre por dos años enteros. Mi padre estuvo más que contento en afirmar este hecho.

Todos mis viejos amigos dejaron de hablar conmigo, después de todo no podían hablar con una _mujer_. Por otro lado, las chicas no se me querían acercar en lo absoluto, hablando de mí a mis espaldas y burlándose de mi apariencia.

No me tome el cambio para nada bien. Me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación, llorando y destruyendo todos mis viejos juguetes- ya no podía jugar con ellos. Me negaba a volver a la escuela, nadie quería ser mi amigo.

Fue mi mamá quien tuvo la solución. Si ya no podía fingir ser un chico, solo quedaba aceptar ser lo que era (sus palabras, no las mías). Me compró varios vestidos, floreados, con lazos, estampados y muchos más. También me dio un cambio de imagen, pintándome las uñas y ondulando mi cabello, enseñándome como "comportarme" y comprándome nuevos juguetes.

Déjenme decir que tener dos cambios de sexo en menos tres años no es para nada sencillo, pero la idea de mi mamá funciono.

Todos mis compañeros parecían aceptarme con mi nuevo cambio de imagen. Las chicas me invitaban a sentarme con ellas en la cafetería, y algunos de los chicos me saludaban en clase. Como sea yo ya no tenía ningún interés en hablar con ellos, y mucho menos confiaba en sus palabras.

Solo me quedaba juntarme con los chicos extranjeros: Topo, Gregory, Pip y Kevin. Son un grupo raro pero me aceptaron sin preguntas y por eso les agradecía.

Me volví buena amiga con Topo, el chico huraño de acento francés que siempre estaba lleno de tierra. Él era el único que ignoraba el hecho de que era una chica, enseñándome como cavar túneles y tender trampas para animales. Mientras, yo lo invitaba a tomar el té y hasta llegué a presentarle a Café, mi loro.

Pronto nos hicimos tan buenos amigos que le conté algo que nadie más sabía: estaba perdidamente enamorada de Craig Tucker.

Sobra decir que Topo me molestó día y noche al respecto, y aunque a veces quería romperle la nariz, me contenía por el hecho de que siempre apoyó mi pequeño amorío.

Fue su idea la verdad, que invitara a Craig al baile de Sadie Hawkins. La idea no era demasiado terrible, después de todo Sadie Hawkins era una baile donde las _chicas_ invitaban a los_ chicos_. El equipo de porristas había estado hablando al respecto por _meses_ y hasta donde yo sabía, Craig no tenía una cita aún.

Como dije, la idea no era terrible- pero tampoco factible. En otras palabras, era muy gallina para hacerlo. Lo sé, lo sé, créanme cuando digo que entiendo la ironía del asunto.

Puede que la solución mas sencilla sea quedarme en casa y enseñarle a mi loro nuevos trucos (el pobre tiene problemas en hacerse el muerto), pero la idea de ir al baile con Craig Tucker derretía mi cerebro. Estaba obsesionada con la idea, hasta el punto en que lo único que podía hacer era recostarme en mi cama y escuchar viejas canciones de amor.

Ugh, lo sé, terrible.

¡Lo peor es que no era mi culpa! O tal vez lo era, quién sabe. Curiosamente todo empezó tras el accidente del hospital y me segundo cambio de género. Por unos días creí que odiaba a Craig por lo que me había hecho, trate de convencerme a mi misma que esa era la razón por la que siempre lo miraba enojada, pero no fue hasta que Red se declaró a Craig en el receso que me di cuenta de que me sentía celosa.

No duraron mucho, Red y Craig, unas cuantas semanas a lo máximo, pero fuero las peores semanas de mi vida. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy propensa al drama.

Me dedique a admirar al pelinegro desde lejos, tan apático, tan neutral, tan… _aburrido_. Pero era todo lo que yo no era y eso era mas que suficiente para mí. Aun recuerdo cuando nos sentamos juntos el primer año de secundaria. Había pasado cierto tiempo desde la última clase que tuvimos juntos, por lo que me sorprendí al verlo en Inglés.

Nos hicimos, según mi opinión, compañeros en crimen. Yo prometía despertarlo por si la profesora lo veía y a cambio el me dejaba dibujar en sus manos todo lo que yo quisiera.

Una vez le dibuje un bigote, pero me estoy desviando del tema.

Pronto esa clase se volvió mi favorita, incluso algunos días Craig no dormía y podíamos hablar la hora entera- esos eran mis preferidos.

Tengo miles de historias guardadas en mi memoria, como la vez que me ayudo a alimentar a los patos del parque. Los pobres animalitos se veían tan hambrientos que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco quería acércame demasiado. Influenza, tuberculosis, campilobacteriosis, son solo unas de las pocas enfermedades que uno puede conseguir por medio de aves salvajes. Me encontraba parada al borde del estanque, una bolsa de pan en mano y con indecisión escrita por toda mi cara. Craig se acercó y tranquilamente se ofreció a alimentar los patos por mi. No dijimos nada, pero al terminar, la distancia entre nosotros parecía más cercana, el silencio ligeramente más liviano.

O la vez en que Craig defendió mis vestidos frente a sus amigos. Admito que nunca fue fácil para mi vestirme. Cuando era chico solía estar obsesionada con las camisas de botones, y aunque nunca podía abotonarlas correctamente me negaba a usar otra cosa. Cuando "volví" a ser una chica deje que mi mamá me vistiera, y como si fuera su muñeca personal ella siempre tenía un nuevo vestido listo para mí- la mayoría de ellos diseñados por ella misma. Por lo que sí, mis ropas siempre fueron diferentes y el objeto de muchas burlas. A mi no me importaba mucho, después de todo habían cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse, como los doctores tratando de poner chips de control mental por medio de las vacunas. Pero eso no significa que el día en que Craig comentó que le gustaban mis vestidos sea menos importante para mí.

Puedo seguir y seguir con todas las historias, pero creo que el punto es bastante claro, estaba estúpidamente enamorada de Craig.

* * *

Por lo que volvemos al punto de partida. Yo a punto de avergonzarme a mi misma frente a toda la escuela. Quería salir corriendo, pero Topo me estaba mirando y sabía que era mejor enfrentarme al rechazo de Craig que a las burlas de Topo.

Las palabras se escaparon sin que pudiera detenerlas, y antes de que me diera cuenta había gritado frente a todos.

"¡¿Craig, irías al baile conmigo?!"

**Silencio.**

Todos parecían pendientes de la respuesta del pelinegro, quien dicho sea de paso parecía que no estaba respirando. Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por _dios_, sabía que esta era una terrible terrible idea y ahora, con mi pregunta estúpida, acababa de romper a Craig.

El pelinegro se paró lentamente hasta detenerse frente a mí, sujetando la tarjeta casera en un mano y con la otra entrelazando mis dedos.

Se agachó unos cuantos centímetros para poder susurrar: "te amo."

PFFF, ya quisiera, esto no es ninguna película de Hollywood.

En lugar de eso parpadeó lentamente un par de veces, torpemente se paró de la silla para quedar frente a mí y poder responder de forma que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

"Uh creo que los bailes son estúpidos- pero ah sí. Sí, me gustaría ir contigo."

¿Y saben qué? Esa respuesta fue mil veces mejor.

* * *

**AN: **Bueno espero que a alguien le haya gustado la idea. Cuando los fem!Tweek se hicieron popular en el fandom en inglés me moría por escribir alguno, pero nunca se me ocurrió algo bueno :(

Haaaasta que alguien comentó si alguna vez pensé en escribir uno, y eso me motivó a escribir este fic! (no estoy segura de quien lo dijo, pero igual te agradezco!).


End file.
